Simba and Nala The Beginning
by The Dark Lynx
Summary: Simba doesn't have any friends and is very lonely until he trips over another cub that will change his whole life. Tripping may not be the only way he falls in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! this is my first story so far, and I would like to thank my friend The Lone Wolf, for motivating me to start writing and helping me out so i could make this story happen. I welcome all reviews, and constructive criticism to help me become a better writer. I hope you like it and feel free to PM, I love to share ideas and make new friends.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Simba stood staring down from the top of pride rock watching the other cubs playing tag near the waterhole and sighed with grief. Since his allowance out of the den he had been trying to make friends but no one seemed interested in playing with him. As he turned to leave, he noticed his mother Sarabi approaching.

"Hey Mom" Simba said, putting on a forced smile but failing to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"Simba whats wrong?" Sarabi asked lightly.

"Nothing, I'm okay...I gotta go." Simba looked at his paws as he walked around his mom and down pride rock. Sarabi knew something was bothering her son. She found Simba laying down near the back of the den with his head resting on his paws. She sat down beside him and leaned toward his forehead to give him a nuzzle, but suddenly noticed the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Simba, I know something is bothering you, let me help you. I can't stand to see you upset like this. What's wrong? " Simba was reluctant but gave in to her persuasive tone.

"Mom... nobody w...wants to b..be my friend!" Said Simba as he sniffled with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Aww Simba I'm sure they want to be your friend, have you tried talking to any of the other cubs?"

"Yeah, all the time! But they just pretend I don't exist. " He turned away from Sarabi and asked, "What's wrong with me mom?" Sarabi looked down at her son, and saw the world of sadness in his shining golden eyes. She gave him a warm nuzzle then shot her head back into the air with an idea.

"Simba do you see that cub sitting over there?" Sarabi said while pointing with her fore-paw across the den.

"Ya, What about her?" asked Simba agitated by his mothers exited tone.

"That's my friend Sarafina's daughter. Her name is Nala." Simba looked over at her again. He thought he had seen her before but only in the den, never outside. It was like she never left pride rock.

"Nala is very shy and looks like she could use a friend right now. Don't you think? You should go say hello." Sarabi said with a smile. she turned and walked out of the den leaving the two cubs alone together. After a few minutes Simba wiped the tears from his face with his paw, got up and slowly walked toward the cub at the other end of the den. Simba had always been fairly outgoing but the recent rejection from the other cubs had hurt his pride. He thought to himself, maybe this cub would be different, maybe she would want to be his friend. The nights, where falling asleep, wishing he could have someone to talk to in the morning would soon be gone. His wishes of having someone to play tag with or go swimming in the waterhole would come true. Now he would finally have a best friend! All of a sudden he tripped over something.

"Oww! Hey! Watch where your going!" Said a voice from under him. Simba jumped in surprise realizing that he had got caught up in his train of thought and walked right into her.

"I...ohh..umm..uhh" Simba was lost for words when he saw her eyes. He had never seen such beautiful green eyes in his lifetime. He looked into them stunned for a long moment, then realizing that he had been staring, broke the silence.

"Uh, Sorry about that, I'm Simba, my mom said you might want a friend and I just thought that maybe... " He said in a hurry trailing off and blushing pink under his fur.

The cream colored cub gave him a slightly shy smile and said "Hi, my name's.."

"Nala! I know" Simba loudly interrupted only turning a brighter shade of pink and finishing lamely "My mom told me... Well It's Great to meet you" he exclaimed, with his trademark grin covering half of his face.

* * *

><p>Well how did you like it? Remember to review and follow. More is on the way!<p>

Take care you guys

The Dark Lynx.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, I was a little unsure about uploading my first time but you guys all gave me the confidence to continue. A special thanks to my friend _That Person You Might Know_, for some righting tips. Thanks again, I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. Don't forget to keep the reviews coming, follow the story, and send me a PM if you wanna talk. Have a good one!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Tag, Your it!" Simba yelled happily, leaping back out of her reach. They played tag for hours before finally getting tired. "Wow, I'm Thirsty. Do you want to go down to the waterhole?" Simba asked with a sly grin. "Hmm, I don't know, maybe another time," Nala responded, suddenly finding the ground next to her paws very interesting. "Come on, it'll be fun!" Nala looked up into his shining, golden eyes, not even aware that they were returning the look. She could not tear her eyes away from his. Simba got lost in Nala's green eyes again. He looked deep into the sparkling orbs, feeling something turn in his stomach that he couldn't place. The cubs suddenly realized they had been locked in each others gaze for the past few seconds and quickly looked away, Their eyes pointing anywhere but one and other. "Let's go," Nala announced, trying to hide her discomfort at the thought of leaving the den. "go where?" Asked Simba, dazed by the intimate moment, completely forgetting their previous conversation. "The waterhole, silly, reeemeember?" Nala turned away from him and started walking towards the opening of the den as she thought to herself, what if we get lost, what if...no I'm sure we'll be fine, besides Simba is my only real friend I have. I cant afford to loose him. "Oh Ya," he murmured slowly to himself. "Come on, lets go before it gets dark!" Nala said before exiting the den. Simba chased after Nala and caught up quickly and as he passed her he yelled out "Race ya!" then tore off in the direction of the waterhole with Nala hot on his tale, crying out "Hey, no fare!" She started catching up with him near the edge of the water. Simba stopped dead in his tracks, not realizing the tan cub was right behind him. Just as he looked back to see where she was, she crashed into him, causing both of the cubs to tumble a few times. When Nala opened her eyes she found her vision blocked by a golden wall of soft fur. Simba was sprawled out on top of her, with his peach colored chest against hers.

Nala Started feeling the blood rise to her cheeks. Simba noticed that he was laying with all four legs spread apart on something very warm and soft. His eyes exploded open in realization, finding Nala's looking straight back up at him with the same look of surprise and complete embarrassment, her muzzle only inches away from his. Simba flashed an apologetic grin and eased himself off of her, turned away and went to get a drink from the waters edge to moisten his sudden dry mouth and to cover the pink that had blossomed on his face. Nala didn't move an inch, as she kept her eyes locked on the golden cub drinking from the small pond. She had a strange feeling in her stomach, her heart was racing and her legs were feeling shaky and numb. Maybe she was getting sick she thought, whatever it was, it wasn't normal.

Simba noticed Nala Staring at him and decided to break the awkward silence. "Wanna go for a quick swim?"

She snapped out of her dazed state and instantly said what came to her mind. "Yes! Uhh wait..."

Nala looked sadly down at her paws and sighed. She saw him give her a questioning look so she continued "Simba I err... I can't swim," She said with tears brimming in her eyes.

"That's okay!" Simba proclaimed "I'll teach you, But maybe another time It's going to get dark soon and I don't want to be late. I wanted to take a trip to the top of pride rock tomorrow night to watch the moon and the stars. If I get grounded I won't be aloud to go."

Just then Simba noticed the wetness in her eyes. He walked up to her giving her a toothy grin trying to cheer her up only resulting in her studying the ground even harder.

Nala felt the paw under her chin lifting her head up. She tried frantically to look anywhere but his eyes but the shining golden orbs took hold of her once again tearing all the breath from her lungs.

Simba couldn't stand seeing Nala sad like this. "If I don't get grounded for being late would you like to maybe come with me tomorrow?" Nala heard from a distance.

"Yes," she whispered, the tears escaping her eyes.

Simba nuzzled his forehead under her Chin and up her cheek, wiping away the tears on the right side of her face. He Pulled away and gave Nala the best smile he could making her giggle.

"Let's head back," Simba said as he turned around and started walking toward pride rock.

Nala sat there for a few more seconds, making the happy moment last just a little bit longer.

Simba gave her another smile over his shoulder as he made his way home. Nala ran a few bounds until she was even with him then slowed down to match his pace. After a few minutes of silence, Simba gained enough courage and voiced out what had been on his mind all after-noon.

"Sooooo... Umm..Are we friends then?"

Nala Smiled to herself. This day was just getting better and better.

The two cubs walked up to the den just as the stars began to show and were greeted just inside by their mothers. Sarafina flashed them a smile but Sarabi had a plan.

"Where have you two been! We have been worried sick! Your grounded for a week Simba!"

"But Mooom, Me and Nala were going to go to the top of pride rock to watch the stars tomorrow night!" Simba cried out as tears started to form in his eyes.

Sarafina unsuccessfully tired to stifle the snicker that escaped, as she saw her daughter drop her head in disappointment.

Sarabi glanced over at her friend, and decided to give up while she was still ahead.

"Oookaaay. You can get off easy this one time but don't be late again."

Simba and Nala's heads shot back up, Simba's tears disappearing as they both Shouted "YES!" In unison.

Wishing to embarrass her son as much as she could in front of his new friend, Sarabi exclaimed, "Well Simba It's getting late and you still need a bath before bed time, you don't want to be all sleepy tomorrow night on your date."

"Mooom! Were just friends," Simba said sharply. He looked over at Nala and noticed her cheeks flushing red.

"Give your boyfriend a kiss good night." Sarafina cooed.

Nala's jaw dropped in alarm, as Simba's face exploded in color, making their mothers chuckle.

The two lionesses exchanged a wink and turned their backs on their cubs walking away in opposite directions.

"Well, good night." Simba said with a small voice, all the while giving his creamy companion a defeated looking shy smile.

"Sleep tight." Nala returned in an even smaller voice.

The two cubs turned away from each other walking in the directions their mothers had taken earlier, stealing undetected glances at one and other over their shoulders as they separated for the night.

* * *

><p>I hoped you guys like it! remember to review, follow, and take care!<p>

Love you guys :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thanks for all the great reviews and support, I'm trying to improve my writing every chapter, and trust me it get's hard with all my homework from school! Anyways, I hope you guys get your sufficient fluff intake from this chapter, because 4 wont have so much. as always, review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Simba awoke suddenly from a bad dream, leaving him shaking with fear and sadness. He walked to the mouth of the den on unsteady legs, sat down and looked over the darkened pridelands. What he failed to notice, were the eyes on him since he first awoke with a gasp. He herd movement behind him, making him jump in the air and land clumsily, stumbling to the ground. He looked frantically towards the direction where the noise came from and found a familiar set of green eyes shining from the shadows a few feet away. Simba composed himself, even taking time to run his paw over the tuft of messy fur on top of his head. Nala emerged from the darkness, walking into the pale light of the moon making her coat glimmer and her eyes sparkle.

"I didn't mean to startle you, I couldn't sleep. I noticed you walk over here and I wanted to see what you were doing," she said quietly not wanting to wake up any of the other lions and lionesses sleeping in the den.

"Oh, that's okay. I just needed to get some fresh air," Simba said as he looked up towards the moon.

"Can I join you?" asked Nala.

"Um, if you want to," replied Simba uncertainly, drawing in the dirt with his claw. She sat down beside him, following his gaze across the savannah. Nala looked over to him and saw him wiping tears from his cheek.

"Whats wrong?" Nala asked with concern.

He responded lamely with a sigh,"nothin'."

"Simbaaa," the female cub sighed with exasperation.

"Well...It's just...I had a bad dream."

"What happened?"

Simba heard the sincerity in her voice and turned to face her.

"I..." he stopped himself before taking a deep breath.

"I should probably get back to sleep,"

"Wait!" Nala shouted sadly.

Simba stopped in his tracks and gave her a questioning look at the sudden outburst.

"Your the only real friend iv ever had," Nala confessed quietly.

He walked up to her and placed his paw on hers. The two cubs locked eyes as Simba declared, "Nala your the only friend iv ever had. Your my best friend."

Nala felt her heart beat increase at these words. A best friend? I must be dreaming. She thought as she secretly pinched herself.

Feeling very self conscious, Simba began to bow his head in shame taking the prolonged silence as a bad sign.

"And your my best friend," Nala said with a grin.

Simba gazed back up at her, seeing her smile. He launched his head up nuzzling her hard. Taken by surprise Nala started to respond by nuzzling under his chin and against his chest. For such a rugged looking cub he sure did have soft fur.

Nala's face began to flush yet again partly from the heat but also something else that she didint really acknowledge or understand.

"We should probably get some sleep," Simba said with a kind smile, breaking the silence.

"Ya your right. Like your mom said, we don't want to be all sleepy tomorrow night on our date," Nala said with a wink.

Simba blushed bright red hearing this. He hoped the darkness would mask the color in his face, but for good measure he looked back to the ground.

Nala herd him gasp and followed his stare to the ground between them. Recognition hit her, as They locked eyes yet again. Nala felt herself being pulled back into his eyes and couldn't help it, as she let out a faint sigh. Simba was suddenly at a loss for words as he felt his tongue getting tied up in a knot, while getting trapped in his best friends stare. He managed to spit out a hurried goodnight, as he took off back into the den, before losing his ability to speak all together.

"Goodnight" Nala whispered to herself, still believing she was in a dream. She slowly stood up, walked back into the den and lay down beside her mom. She shot a glance over at Simba noticing that he was staring at her. They both instantly turned their heads in different directions thankful for the lack of light that kept the pink tinge under the fur of their cheeks hidden. Nala rested her head down on her paws and pretended to fall asleep keeping one eye slightly open, pointed in the direction of Simba. She noticed him turn his eyes back on her but she didn't mind. She fell asleep with a warm feeling in her chest and the thought of having a best friend.

Simba noticed Nala rest her head on her paws and close her eyes. He turned his gaze back on the light tan cub he now called his best friend and studied her for a few minutes. Everything from her light eye shades, to the sleek brown tuft of fur on her tail that was partially wrapped around her, was perfect. He shook his head slightly, and rested it down on his paws. After all they were best friends now, he didn't want to ruin that by acting weird or awkward around her. He closed his eyes trying to clear his mind of these strange feelings, and eventually fell into a dream world of stars, moons, warmth, and the color green.

* * *

><p>So hows that for fluff eh? ;) hope you guys liked it, if so, review, if not, review anyways id like to hear everyone's opinion. keep your eyes pealed for chapter four, I should be updating in a day or two but so far my uploading predictions have been wrong.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'm trying to upload as fast as I can, but It's getting pretty hard, what with homework, and walking the dog. I'm going to start cutting it down to an upload every two days, but keep your eyes open, i may Sneak one in. A special thanks to my friend Reish95 for keepin me company over PM tonight, these fluffy scenes make my eyes water and it's nice to have someone to share my feelings with ;) As always, review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Simba awoke suddenly when he felt a sharp jab in his side. He opened his eyes to see a blurry Nala looking down at him with a smile. He blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes then flashed her a grin.

"Hey Simba!"

"Hi Nala," He returned with a yawn. The golden cub rolled onto his side and stretched out his legs as far as he could, unsheathing his claws as he did so. He sat up and realized that Nala was still sitting there, watching him with with an expectant expression, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Uh...Hehe sorry about that... Were you able to get back to sleep last night?" He asked, with a toothy grimace.

"Ya, right away. How about you?"

"After a few minutes, ya."

The atmosphere was getting more awkward, after every silent second that passed. Just as it started getting unbearable for him, Simba blinked and found himself pinned to the ground on his back.

"Pinned ya!" Nala shouted with glee.

Simba stared blankly up at her in confusion. He shook his head slightly, coming back to reality with a shout, "Hey! No fair I wasn't ready."

"That's the whole point," She said with a small giggle.

"Okay, okay, You got me, Now can you let me up?"

Simba was determined to get her back, so as soon as she got off him and turned away …

"Pinned..." Simba yelled as he lept on her but his shout of victory was cut short when she used his force against him and rolled over landing on top once more. Simba looked up at her completely astounded.

"Pinned ya again," Nala declared with a Snigger.

Simba layed their, with his mind blown.

"How did you do that?"

"It's a secret," the tan cub whispered with a wink, as she got off of him.

Simba felt his heart drop when she got off him for some reason, but the feeling was soon gone as they started a game of tag that ended up carrying them all the way to the waterhole. The two cubs collapsed at the waters edge and looked up to the sky.

"Hey Nal, see if you can spot stuff in the clouds!"

Nala felt a flutter in her stomach at being called a pet name, but decided not to mention it.

"What do you mean Simba?"

"Well ummm...," he fumbled with an explanation but decided to just use an example.

"Do you see that cloud up their?" He asked pointing a claw up at the sky.

"Ya," Nala responded with a questioning tone.

"It looks kinda like Zazu doesn't it?"

"Ya But..." She paused noticing Simbas expectant look. "Ooooohh, I get it now! And that one over their looks just like..."

"Me!" Simba interrupted excitedly

"No, me!"

"You wanna fight about it?"

"Maybe I do."

They locked eyes for a few seconds, then burst into laughter. Suddenly they herd a malicious voice from behind them.

"Hey look who it is, the prissy prince and his little girlfriend"

Simba rolled over and sat up to find out who had spoken. He saw a cub with a gray coat wandering nearer to them.

"Who are you?" Simba questioned, with a slight blush. He thought he recognized him but wasn't sure.

"My name is Canus, don't you remember? You wanted to play hide and seek with me the other day. Ha! Like that would ever happen," He spat hatefully.

Simba gave him a fiery glance then turned to Nala, "Let's get outta here Nal," he said quetly.

"Hey Nal, why don't you leave that loser to go cry on his own and hang out with me?" Canus sneered in a malicious tone.

"You better shut up," Simba growled lowering his front shoulders preparing to pounce on the larger lion.

"Or what? Are you going to go tell daddy on me?" The gray cub Snarled, also lowering his stance.

"No. I fight my own battles."

"That's not what I heard!"

"You heard wrong then."

Simba pulled all the air he could into his lungs and put all the effort he could muster, into a roar that came out not fully developed to say the least. Enraged by the princes attempted dominance, Canus jumped towards the golden cub. Simba hopped out of the way with ease, His smaller size giving him an edge with speed. Canus landed awkwardly on his front paws, but regained his balance facing Nala.

"How about a date, cutie?"

"In your dreams!"

"How dare you," Canus hissed. He lept at Nala, pinning her to the ground. Because of his large size, Nala failed at the reverse pin trick that she was so good at. His yellow eyes widened as he raised his paw to hit her, but just as he started to swing he was knocked clean off of her by a flash of gold.

Simba landed on the gray fiend slightly in the waterhole, pinning him with his head submerged. Nala's savior took some pressure of the chest of Canus letting him up to breath.

"If you ever touch her again I will personally make sure that you pay," Simba said in a simple clear voice.

"Come on Nala lets go," He announced, as he left the gray cub sputtering and coughing in the water.

They walked in silence going nowhere in particular. Nala stopped suddenly and sat down. Simba noticed she had stopped, so he turned and sat down facing her. He opened his moth to speak but was cut off.

"You Saved me," Nala whispered barely audible

"What?"

"You saved me!" She yelled as she jumped at him knocking him to the ground and landing on top, not as a pin but an embrace. Simba felt her nuzzling his chest, he looked down at her, and felt his heart start beating very rapidly. Nala Felt the thumping against her cheek and looked up at him with a blush.

"Sorry, I..." This time Simba cut her off,

"Are you okay? Did he Hurt you? I should have pounced when I had the chance!" He growled, as adrenaline took over his body once again.

"Simba, I'm fine. You saved me and that's all that matters," The tan cub said with a smile.

"Oookaaay," he said with a sigh, calming down a bit and flashing a big smile. "Oh, by the way Nal..."

"Ya?"

"You could of ditched me and hung out with Canus if you wanted..."

She stared at him incredulously for a few seconds, then burst out laughing for the second time that day.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys had as much fun reading this as i had writing it! don't forget to review and follow. sleep tight everyone!<p>

P.S. I love bacon with maple syrup ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! sorry about not uploading yesterday, I'm falling slightly behind in my writing. You can look forward to chapter 6 coming in another two days. I hope you guys enjoy this one! as always, review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Simba and Nala were on their way back to the den, when they noticed that Canus was no longer at the waterhole. Simba walked to the edge of the water to take a drink but suddenly noticed his reflection looking back up at him. His fringe of hair that usually flowed evenly down the center of his head was stuck up in all directions. All the fur on one side of his face was matted down along with a fine covering of dirt, from playing with his friend all day. His normal shining gold coat had lost it's gleam, and was very ruffled. He turned with a shocked look towards Nala who was in the middle of cleaning her paw.

"Have I looked like this all day?" Simba questioned, his cheeks growing steadily redder.

"Like what?"

"My furs all messy!"

"Oooh, I never even noticed," Nala responded with a carefree grin.

He looked her up and down and couldn't find a hair out of place our a single speck of dust.

"Ill see you later, I got something to do!" Simba yelled, as he took off towards pride rock, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

"Wait, Simba where are you going!" but it was too late, he was already out of site.

"Jeez, he can run fast" Nala declared, to no one in particular as she resumed her grooming.

Sarabi noticed her son come running into the den at an alarming speed. He skidded to a halt in front of her, panting, trying to catch his breath before he spoke.

"I... Need... A... Bath.." Simba announced, each word pierced with a gasp for air.

"What?" His mother asked incredulously.

Simba took a minute to slow his breathing before trying agian. "Umm... Can you give me a bath?"

He lowered his head to the ground in shame, when he heard her start laughing. Finally Sarabi composed herself, and looked down at her cub with a loving smile.

"You want to be all nice and handsome for your date tonight?"

"Mooooooom, I told you it's not a date!"

"Okay Okay, come over here mister. Nala will never see cuter cub in her whole life once I'm done with you," Sarabi said with a grin, not unlike Simba's.

Nala sat on a grassy bank next to the waterhole, and looked down at her reflection. She had done everything she could think of. Cleaned every toe, taking care to scratch her claws against a rock, smoothing the jagged points. She also groomed as much of her coat that she could reach, even combed the fur on her head by lightly running her claws against her scalp. Something still didn't feel right, but she was pulled out of her thought's when heard a soft voice from behind her.

"What are you doing here Nala?"

"Mom! Oh, hi I was just uuuhh..."

"You did a very good job," Sarafina said with a proud smile.

"W..What do you mean mom?"

"My little daughter got herself all prettied up for her date with the prince," The lioness said in a sing-songy voice as she pranced circles around her cub.

Nala looked at the ground in embarrassment "Moooom,it's not a.."

"Nala listen to me. If it's not a date, then why did you groom yourself head to tale?"

"Mom I..."

"Nala if you don't like him that way, It's fine, but if you don't tell him the truth about your feelings, and what you really think of him, you may lose your chance."

"It's just..."

"You missed a spot" Sarafina said as she messed up the fur on Nala's head.

Nala clutched her head and cried out "Moooom!"

"I love you sweetie, come home soon." With that, the lioness left, leaving Nala to carefully re-groom and re-comb, the mess on her head, that her mother had just created.

"Wow Simba, I think this is the cleanest you have ever been," exclaimed Sarabi, cheerfully as she circled him in the den.

"Moooooom"

"Simba iv been meaning to ask you something. Do you have a crush on Nala?"

The golden cubs ears dropped flat against his head, and his cheeks took on a shade of pink. As he shook his head frantically. Sarabi nuzzled her son as she said,

"Simba, listen to your heart. It will always lead you in the right direction." Sarabi turned to go talk to a lioness that had just entered the den. Simba ran his paw between his ears, making sure his tuft of hair was in order.

Nala finally finished combing her head for the second time and got up to leave. The sun was starting to set, spreading a pale orange glow over the savanna, highlighting some of the many features of the area. As she was walking, Nala noticed a patch of colorful flowers to her right and decided to check it out. She sniffed a few flours, and as she did this, walked steadily into the island of color not realizing that the plants were releasing clouds of pollen at her slightest touch. Falling into a sneezing fit, Nala collapsed, and rolled around in the flowers involuntarily. Eventually the tan cub was able to crawl her way out of the patch, and regain her feet. Still sniffling slightly as she made her way back to pride rock.

* * *

><p>Hey,how did you like it? let me know! Take care guys, and thanks to everyone who has supported me, you have made me believe in myself!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here's chapter six, hope you like it as much as I do! :) Be sure to keep a look out for the first chapter of The Dark Lynx and Nala's Secret Mate's first co-written Story, _With Friends Like These,_ coming later tonight! Thank you to all my readers! And don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Simba sat on the point of pride rock, twirling his claws on the stone, as his tail swished idly side to side. He felt exhausted from the lack of sleep, and the abundance of exercise he had that day. Just as he lowered his head to his paws he saw Nala, still a few minutes away. He jumped up in excitement and started running towards her, almost tripping as he remembered that he didn't want to get dirty again. He slowed down to a walk. Just before Simba got to her, he stopped, and just stared at her, with his mouth slightly open. He couldn't take his eyes off her, as she stood their smiling at him.

"Hi Simba," Nala said after a few seconds

"Hey Nal," the golden cub said, snapping out of his daze.

They took a few steps closer together and sat down. Simba noticed an intoxicating smell in the air as he got closer to her, when he sat down, he couldn't help but lean towards his friend following the aroma.

"Ummm, Simba?"

"Yeah Nal?

"Are you umm... Sniffing me?" She said with an embarrassed grin.

He opened his eyes, to find his nose just about touching the soft fur on the side of her neck.

"Uhh hehe I was...Ummm... You smell nice!" He managed to blurt out. His eyes widened with shock as he covered his mouth with his paws.

"Thanks," Nala said looking at the ground, blushing.

"Well, we should probably get going," Simba said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Ya, we wouldn't want to miss the night sky!"

The two cubs laughed and headed back to pride rock. Nala noticed Simba start sniffling, then all of a sudden...

"Aaaaachoooooo!"

the tan cub stifled a giggle, realizing that it was probably the pollen on her, from the flowers she had rolled in that made him sneeze.

"Bless you," She said as she turned to look at him. Her jaw dropped, as she gazed over his shining coat. Without the usual dirt and grime that coverd him from head to tail, he was quite handsome with his fur glinting a red hue from the sunset. She looked into his golden eyes, as he flashed her his signature smile. He was stunning.

Sarabi and Sarafina came out of the den to meet their cubs, who were walking quite close to each other, up to the den.

"Hey you two, are you ready for your date?" Sarafina asked with a grin.

"Yes mooom," Nala said staring at the ground

"Oh so it is a date," Sarafina replied

"No I mean... Moooom!"

Simba looked at his mother and saw her give him a wink.

"Come on Nala lets go," He said giving his friend a shy smile.

"No kissing up there!" The two mothers yelled after their cubs.

They walked up pride rock in silence, taking small glances at one and other. Simba still could not get over how beautiful Nala looked illuminated in the setting sun. He stopped suddenly overwhelmed with thoughts. He had just called her beautiful, maybe he really did like her. He could never say anything though, it would completely ruin their friendship. He let out a sigh, realizing that he couldn't lose Nala. She was the only friend he had, and he wouldn't let his feelings get in the way of that. Nala took a sideways glace towards Simba, but didn't see him. She turned around, and noticed that he had stopped a little ways back.

"Simba, whats wrong?"

"Nothin' nal, lets go."

"Um okay," She said with curiosity, but not wanting to force the subject.

They resumed walking, as Nala looked back at him. She really did like him, maybe she should tell him like her mother said. Or maybe not, if she told him how she felt, and he didn't feel the same way, it would be really awkward, and she would lose her best friend. It had become dark by the time the cubs reached the top of pride rock. Nala walked forward and sat, looking up to the stars. Simba stayed back and studied her, his eyes flowing over the shape of her body, silhouetted against the brightness of the rising moon.

"It's beautiful isn't it" She stated simply.

"Yea it really is." Nala herd in response. What she didin't notice was that Simba wasn't looking at the stars.

Simba walked up and sat beside her, Resting his paw on hers once again.

"So is it a date or not?" He asked raising his eyebrow and showing his teeth in a grin.

Nala lowered her ears and looked down at there paws.

He watched her shift her shoulders back and fourth as she shivered slightly. Since the sun had gone down, the temperature had dropped, and the warm summer breeze had become a cool chill, running up their backs.

Simba scanned there paws as well, trying to make sense of his thoughts. As he sat there, he noticed drops hitting the ground in front of Nala. She was crying, and it was all his fault! He thought about everything that could possibly happen as a result of his action. But in the end, he held his breath as he slowly pulled his paw off of hers. Nala heaved with sadness and took a deep intake of breath that was stabbed with loneliness and sorrow.

* * *

><p>Fluffy but not so fluffy. I know. this was a very sad chapter. but remember to check out <em>With Friends Like These<em>, to lift your spirits up. thank you guys! and feel free to PM me, or Nala's Secret Mate. Lynxy out! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, here's chapter 7, it's kinda short, sorry about that, but I wanted this to be really fluffy, but I want to save a little for the end. Be sure to check out TheCoolHand's second chapter for Inception: Life's Compass, It's a great read, I guarantee it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The pain Nala felt at that moment was almost too much to bear, until she felt the coldness on her back being replaced by the heat of Simba's paw. He didin't want to get away from her, he was just trying to get closer! She looked up at him, with tears staining her cheeks, and sniffed slightly. He gave her a smile as he said

"The stars and moon aren't the only beautiful things out here tonight."

"I know, all of the pridelands are." Nala whispered.

Simba looked deep into her eyes as he whispered even quieter, "Especially You."

Nala faltered at these words. Had she heard him correctly?

"W...What?"

"Your beautiful Nala."

She sprang her head under his chin nuzzling him as hard as she could. He nuzzled her shoulder in return, as a purr escaped him. Nala pulled her head, out from under his and gazed into his golden eyes, as they sparkled, reflecting the stars.

Simba gave her another toothy grin, but suddenly frowned.

"What's wro..." Nala began, but was suddenly cut off by a huge sneeze.

"Sorry," Simba said with a grimace.

The two cubs lay at the top of pride rock until the moon was high in the night sky. Simba stretched out with a yawn and turned to Nala.

"We should probably... oh." She had fallen asleep with her head on her paws.

As he watched her, he noticed her shiver. He looked around uncertainty as he tried to decide what to do next. She looked so peaceful, he didn't want to wake her up, but he couldn't leave her their in the cold. As he pondered this, Nala rolled onto her side in her sleep, facing him. He thought for a few more seconds, then finally decided what to do.

Nala had partially awoken from her sleep as she felt a shiver attack her body, she rolled onto her side, trying to get more comfortable. She could hear Simba breathing lightly beside her but chose not to open her eyes. She heard slight movement from him, then a warmth against her chest, and against her forehead, as he laid his paw against her ribs. Simba gave her a light nuzzle on top of her head, making her release a rumble from her throat. Nala wrapped her paws around his back and held him tight. She never wanted this moment to end.

Simba focused on every small detail, as they laid there embracing each other. Each tiny movement Nala made, whether it was a twitch of her tail or a flex of her paw on his back, he felt. He tracked her soft breathing, with the warm feeling on his chest, and the rise and fall of her side, against his paw. He lightly stroked her, allowing his claws to protrude slightly, combing through her hair down to her skin. Nala purred slightly harder, nuzzling against his chest. She opened up her eyes and gazed into Simba's. They rested their heads next to each others, staring at each other, without saying a word. They laid like that for a while, until they fell asleep, with their slow breathing going in and out of sync, as they dreamed about each other.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked this chapter, remember to review, and send me a PM, I love to talk, and make new friends! Also keep on the look out for a fluffy one-shot Coming Christmas eve, Co-written with Kblade! Thanks again!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, here's another chapter, sorry for the delay, things have been really busy over the holidays. This is the second last chapter for Simba and Nala the Beginning, but don't worry too much, because the last will be pretty long. I'm also thinking about ideas for further story's, so if you have any ideas for me go ahead and send me a pm.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Sarabi and Sarafina lay in the den, awake, waiting for their cubs to return. After a few hours of this Sarafina motioned towards the mouth of the den. The two lioness walked out side and began conversing quietly.

"So, do you think little Nala has a crush on my son?" Sarabi asked with a smile.

"I did see them talking last night, when the thought everyone was asleep," Sarafina replied, winking.

"Oh, do tell!"

"Well, I awoke when my daughter got up, and walked to the mouth of the den. She startled Simba who was sitting there, but then they started talking. To make a long story short, they ended up holding paws and nuzzling!" Sarafini finished excitedly.

"I knew it!" Sarabi exclaimed.

The mothers continued talking as they walked along the ledge to the top of pride rock, stopping now and again when they hit a particularly interesting point in the conversation about their cubs.

Simba awoke suddenly, extending his paws, feeling around in the darkness for Nala. He realized that she was tight against his chest, as he felt her bury her head deeper in the soft fur of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her once again, as he rested his cheek back down to the ground in content. Unsheathing his claws slightly, Simba raked them through the creamy fur on Nala's back.

Nala felt movement, so she snuggled deeper against the neck of her golden companion. She smiled into the wall of plush warmth as his grasp around her tightened. Shuddering at the sensation of Simba's claws running down her back, Nala let out a purr. She heard Simba's heart beat against her as they laid there, both awake but keeping the night alive with silence, apart from the rumbling escaping Nala's throat, and the pounding of Simba's heart pulsating through the atmosphere.

Sarafina and Sarabi came walking up the path nearing the top of pride rock. Just as they turned the last bend, they spotted the outline of two cubs molded into one. They stopped and stared for a few minutes.

"Should we take them back down to the den?" Sarafina wondered

"No. They look fine here."

"But won't it be warmer..."

"It looks like they are providing sufficient heat for one and other," Sarabi stated with a small giggle.

"Besides, this way their date can consist of the night sky, and the sunrise. Let's go Sarafina we will see them in the morning."

"Okay." Sarafina took one more glance at her daughter before following Sarabi back down the pathway.

Simba thought he heard something but decided to just ignore it, he was to busy basking in the bliss of Nala's warmth. He looked down at her tan forehead, resting against his chest, and started to purr. He had never felt so elated. Nala heard him starting to purr, and looked up into his eyes.

"Simba," she whispered.

"Nala," He returned with a smile.

They nuzzled each other softly and rested their heads back to the ground, staring at each other. Simba pulled her against him, holding her tightly. She tucked her head back into the enveloping heat, that was the soft fur of his chest, falling asleep to the steady beat of his heart. The golden cub smiled as he closed his eyes and fell into a dream that mimicked the happening of that night.

* * *

><p>How did you like it guys? Don't worry the last chapter wont all be mindless fluff. Review, and prepare for the final chapter!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Since the last couple chapters in this story have been quite short, I decided to make this one nice and long. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and ever Messaged me. you are my motivation and my true inspiration. I'm quite sorry that I had to end this story, but hopefully your not too upset, I do have Surprise for you, just make sure you read the last authors note.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The sun crested over the distant mountains in the savanna with a warm red glow. At the top of Priderock, the two cubs lay, entwined with their positions unchanged from the moment they had fallen asleep. As the warmth of the sun crept onto Simba's face and rolled over his neck, he groaned as he awoke, from the brightness penetrating his eyelids. He attempted rolling over, to face away from the sun, but was held in place, by a creamy mass of softness, pinning his arm to the stone.

Blood rushed to his cheeks as he realized what was making his chest so warm, apart from the excessive speed of his heart rate. Nala was tucked in against his chest, breathing lightly, with a small smile on her face. Every time she exhaled, the fur on Simba's neck, nearest her nose, ruffled slightly. Trembles ran up and down his back, in sync with the hot sensation, of breath on his fur. The golden cub, put his free paw, back onto Nala's side, and pulled her closer against him, as he nuzzled the top of her head.

"Nal...Nal wake up" He whispered in her ear. She didn't move a muscle, so he spoke, in a slightly louder, sing-songy voice,"Naaaalaaaaa..."

She Buried her head into his neck, and groaned, "Simbaaaa, Just a few more minutes."

"Nal, we have to get back to the den before are parents wake up. I'm sooooo grounded," He said with a sudden urgency in his voice.

"If were already going to be grounded, whats the harm in staying a few more minutes?"

Simba looked down at her, and saw the playful grin on her face. He flashed her a smile.

"Well I guess a few more minutes wont hurt."

He looked out towards the horizon, with thought. Nala noticed, his expression, so she asked, "What's on your mind?"

Simba, took a quick glance at her, his cheeks flushing red, then looked back towards the sun.

"Nothin'," He said, as he put on a smile, that looked more like a grimace.

"Simbaaa, tell me!" She replied, giving him a small nuzzle.

"Well... I just... Nala I..." He mumbled before shifting his gaze back to the ground and going silent.

"Yes?"

"I... I don't think I should tell you."

"Simba you can tell me anything."

He looked up into her amazing green eyes, finally realizing his true feelings for her.

"Nal, I love you."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"W-what?" She asked incredulously.

"I love you, but I don't want anything to change were still pals right?" He replied hurriedly.

Nala noted the look of distress on his face. She put on an upset expression, and sighed before saying, "Simba I don't think I want to be friends anymore."

"Nala Please... I," But she cut him off.

"I want to be more than friends!" With that, she jumped on him, pinning his shoulders to the ground.

"Wait... Does this mean?"

She gave him a small lick on the cheek as she buried her head back into his chest.

Simba laid his head against the rock in bliss, with a dreamy expression covering his face until he heard a faint call.

"SIMBA! NALA!"

"Uh oh"

"How did we not get in trouble there Nal?"

"I don't know, that was a really close."

"Yeah. For some reason my mom wouldn't stop laughing. Whats up with that?"

"I don't know. Mine was acting kinda strange too."

The two cubs continued to walk towards the waterhole, as they spoke, with huge smiles covering their faces. They stopped at the waters edge, and sat down.

"So Simba, are you still going to teach me how to swim?"

"Oh ya! Sure, just lay down on your back and do as I do." Simba flopped down on his back, and stuck all four of his paws in the air.

"Haha! Simba what are you doing?" Nala asked as she burst into laughter.

Simba looked up at her and gritted his teeth. "Do you wanna learn or not?"

"Okay, okay!" Nala laid down beside him still giggling slightly.

"Now do this." He started doing a pedaling motion with his front paws, as he kicked out with his back legs.

Nala broke into another fit of giggles. "What does this have to do with swimming?"

"Nal, this has everything to do with swimming!" Simba proclaimed, with exasperation.

Nala sighed. "Like this?" She waved her paws frantically in the air with panic strewn across her face.

"Now see, that's exactly what you don't want to do. When..." He looked over to her, and noticed that she was containing a laugh, with her paws sealed over her lips.

Finally, Nala gained control. "I was just joking!" She noticed that he looked a little annoyed, so she changed the subject. "How about we take a break from this swimming stuff. Let's look at the clouds for a bit." She pointed one out, "Look, that ones an elephant!"

Simba smiled to himself, She knew exactly what to say sometimes. He lowered his paws to the ground, and rolled on his side to face her.

"Remember, when we were arguing about that cloud that looked like us?"

"Ummm yeah... I still think its me," Nala responded, jabbing him playfully in the chest.

He grinned, and spoke softly, "It was both of us Nal."

She raised her eyebrows, curiously. "What do you mean?"

Simba closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against her's as he whispered in her ear, "We are one."

The cream furred cub, didn't quite understand what he meant, but she didn't waist a second thinking about it as she grabbed his head, and quickly pulled his muzzle against her own. Nala kept her eyes shut tight, as the butterflies in her stomach multiplied rapidly, turning into fireworks, that spread a warmth through her body. She felt him tense up, then relax all in one second of contact between them, Just before the air was pierced with a yell.

"Simba!"

It was Zazu.

Nala's eyes opened wide, meeting their mirror image, emanating from the prince's wide pupils. She hastily pulled away from him, the blood from her excessively beating heart, residing in her face, she turned her gaze to the sky, searching where the disturbance came from. Both the cub's crouched flat to the ground, hoping not to be seen, by the little hornbill.

"Simba, are you ready for your next lesson in becoming a king?"

The two cubs didn't move a muscle, camouflaging themselves in the savannah grass.

"Well, ignore me all you want, but you can't ignore the king. Meet your father back at Priderock."

They stayed silent, listening hard, for a few minutes, until they decided, Zazu had left.

Nala's ears dropped flat against her head, as she turned towards her golden friend, putting on an embarrassed smile.

Simba snapped out of his dazed state, when he noticed her looking at him. His face felt very hot, and his heart was beating faster than it ever had before.

"I uh... I gotta go," Simba said quietly.

"Oh...Okay," Nala looked down at the ground between them, before looking back up hopefully, "Will you come back?"

"Of course!" He got up and started walking away.

"Simba," She called after him.

He looked back over his shoulder, and flashed her a quick smile before, speeding up to a run.

"I... I love you Simba," She whispered to herself, before resting her head back to the ground with a sigh. She had just ruined everything! He didn't love her like that, he was the prince, when he's older, he won't want to marry her. As she thought to herself, she didn't notice the grass rustling behind her.

"He hates you now for sure."

Nala jumped up and twisted around, facing the cold voice.

"Canus!" She gasped, as she kept her eyes on the gray, older cub circling her.

"L-Leave me alone." Nala managed, with the tears in her eyes blurring her vision.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't touch you. At least not physically," He replied with an evil grin.

"As I was saying, Simba doesn't love you. He's only friends with you because his mother told him to. I bet you he's going to tell his dad how much he dislikes being with you right now." Canus smirked. "And I see why. No wonder you don't have a father, he probably never wanted you so he left when you were born."

At this point, Nala couldn't even speak, she was so choked up with saddness.

"You should leave, nobody wants you hear."

Her cheeks were stained with tears that rolled down her face. She blinked quickly, trying to clear her vision, but it only made it worse so she couldn't see anything.

Canus crept up to her and put his muzzle right next to her ear. "Leave!" He whispered forcefully, one last time.

Nala jerked as the hate, penetrated her mind. It was over. No one loved her now, and no one would ever love her. As these last thoughts race through her poisoned head, she took one last shattered gasp of air, and took off, running blindly, away from Canus, towards the wide, never ending plain, that was the Savannah, with loneliness piercing her already broken heart.

Simba had just finished his lesson with his father. They had done a round of the Pridelands together, making sure everything was how it should be. This was the first time the prince had done this, and he was quite disappointed.

"Dad, is doing the round, always this boring?"

Mufasa laughed.

"Simba, ruling a kingdom isn't all fun and games. There will be some dull moments yes, but it will be your responsibility as king to see through them to a brighter future and another complete circle of life." The king noticed the bored expression on his cubs face, so he moved slightly closer, and whispered in his ear. "I think being king is a lot of fun. Especially when you have a queen to share it with."

"Daaad!" Simba exclaimed as he stuck out his tongue.

"Well, you can't be a king without a queen." Mufasa winked at his sun.

"Run along now Simba. I'm sure Nala misses you."

Simba blushed, then took off towards the waterhole, leaving his father, chuckling in a cloud of dust.

As soon as he reached the waters edge, he new something was wrong. He felt the hair on his back raise slightly, just before he heard a twig snap behind him. Simba jumped around, and saw a gray cub standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Simba said with a growl, as he lowered himself to the ground.

"I'm not here to fight," Canus replied slyly.

"Where's Nala?" Simba stayed low to the ground, not trusting the older cub.

"Long gone. She realized that she was insignificant, and that nobody wanted her around."

"I wanted her around!" He couldn't believe his ears. Why would Nala leave? She couldn't be gone. He didn't even care about Canus anymore, he just wanted to find his best friend.

"Nala! Nala come back!" The gray cub, slipped away, back into the tall grass of the savannah.

After a few hours, The prince stopped calling, with his voice hoarse, he fell to the ground, sobbing, wishing his friend would come back to him.

"Nal, why'd you leave," He whispered roughly to himself, as he curled up into a ball, his chest torn apart, with grief. "Come back...I need you... I love you."

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Please review and message me. A special thank you going out to Nala's Secret Mate and KuhlHand. You guys are are great friends, and I'm very glad we came across each other. Also a very special hello to Someone I deeply care about,you know who you are ;) This story is dedicated to you. Sorry this had to end in sadness, but remember, this is only the end of the beginning.<p> 


End file.
